This invention relates generally to monitoring of bedridden people, as for example nursing home patients, and more particularly to monitory of incontinent conditions of such people or patients.
There is constant and great need for improved methods for handling incontinent, bedridden people from both physical health and morale standpoints. It is very undesirable, yet quite common, to delay for substantial time periods attendance to such incontinent conditions. For example, in a large nursing home, with many bedridden patients, many of whom are very weak and unable to summon attention, there may be substantial numbers of such patients who need attention, but for whom attention will be delayed, because the nursing staff may not know of need, or be delayed in checking need, for attention.